


Admirer of a Secret Sort

by Dravni



Series: An Untraditional Family [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Secret Admirer, Some Power Imbalance, some porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni
Summary: A bunch of fluff I posted on tumblr.





	1. Admirer of a Secret Sort

For @elletromil

First it was the mug. It had appeared out of nowhere. But what was most peculiar was that it had the insigna for FC Bayern Munich, a team Merlin secretly cheers for. Nobody knew that, even Harry. He took it home so no one would know.

The neck pillow was next. Merlin just opened a drawer and there it was. He didn’t understand why, but when he put it on, it propped up his neck so it didn’t hurt so much when staring at the computer screen. But how did it get here?

Merlin looked at the security tapes and found nothing. When he asked the tech team about the missing minutes, they told him it was the random daily security reboot. No still no answers.

The handsoap, that had him flummoxed, it just appeared in his personal half bath one day. Again, he looked at the security footage and nothing. He did not use the soap until one day he was tinkering with his inventions. It took all the soot and grime off, even under his fingernails.

He looked at everyone who worked with him. The tech team, the agents, even fucking Harry, and nothing.

But wait a second. Merlin went back to his team and asked if when they did the daily security reboot, did they cascade it? He found out they did. Ah. So which areas were completed before his began. Outdoor, armory, vehicles, top floor, second-

Wait. Top floors. Thats where specifically Percival’s quarters were. He didn’t like being around others. Merlin crossed reference when the gifts arrived and when the agents were on premises and there it was. Percival. Percival who he has known for years. Percival who was more observant than Merlin, apparently.

Percival probably was replacing a mug. Merlin constantly shattered them at work. He also probably saw the score of the football match before he reduced the window. Percival chatting with Merlin when he cricked his neck. Percival noticing the grease really came off his hands as much as he washed them. Okay his turn.

When Percival came home that evening, he saw his table set, and a curry takeaway waiting for him. The note on the table said your turn now.

Percival smiled and pulled out his phone.

“Hello, Merlin. I was wondering if you fancy some curry? I have enough for two"?


	2. Pride

For @ eggsyobsessed

 

What on earth prompted them to go to on holiday to New York in June. It's so hot and humid, but Lee wanted to go there. He wanted to go to the top of the Empire State building, the Statue of Liberty, and walk in Central Park.

It just so happened they came the week of not only the american Father's Day, but also the Pride parade.

 

"What do you mean you've never been to a Pride parade, bruv? I've been to tons and still managed to hide it from Dean".

"I spent my youth studying, didn't reall have the time for it. Then I joined Kingsman, at that point Chester would have thought it inappropiate".

"Well, we're taking the sprog and going downtown. Hey Lee, do you want to go to a party where there's rainbows and glitter"?

"Yes, daddy! Can I play with the glitter"?

"You won't be able to avoid it".

So they took the subway to 8th street and walked into the crush of revellers. Merlin had never seen as many half naked bodies in his life and wondered how all the drag queens kept their makeup on in the humidity.

Eggsy took Lee over to the face painters and they each got a unicorn. Merlin had Eggsy rub a temporary tattoo on the back of his skull of a rainbow. The heat got to them at a point, so they both took their shirts off.

They took turns carrying Lee on their shoulders when he got tired, while the other danced in the street.

Then someone gave Lee bottle of purple glitter which he immediately dumped on Merlin's head.

Eggsy looked over at them and laughed and said perhaps it's time to go back to the hotel.

After Merlin's sixth attempt to wash the glitter off, Eggsy asked if he would consider going to Pride in London.

"Aye, I would love to. I feel like I missed something by not participating. But let's keep the glitter from Lee".


	3. Father's Day

For @eggsyobsessed

There was still glitter on Merlin the next morning. Eggsy got Lee ready while he took yet another shower. Oh well, guess the glitter will wear off sooner or later.

When he walked out of the bathroomn Eggsy and Lee were both dressed in bespoke suits.

"Yours is hanging in the closet, love. We have a surprise for you".

They went downstairs to wait for him. He guessed it had to do with Father's Day. Looking in the mirror, he thought he looked sharp, even with the glitter.

He met his husband and son in the lobby, and they walked the 2 blocks to Norma's, a New York power breakfast spot.

Merlin saw the long lines and just wanted to go to the diner across the street, but Eggsy surprised him by making reservations.

"I thought you hated making reservations, made you feel like a wanker"?

"But this is Father's Day, and I want to show my husband he's the best one in world".

 

Merlin felt himself tear up. His husband is always saying things like that. He is grateful for everyday he has with him and their son.

"Happy Father's Day, mo chridhe".

"Happy Father's Day, love".

Their son smiles at both of them.


	4. Pride: 20 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are at it again, but Lee is older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @eggsyobsessed because she needssome fluff

"Where did Lee say he would be"?

"At the floats, I believe he's helping to construct them".

So Merlin and Eggsy slowly make their way to where the floats are stationed until launch. Merlin, now in his 80's, is still spry, but moves slower. He is holding his husband's hand and looks over at Eggsy. There are more lines on Eggsy's face, and the threads of silver are more promenient in his hair. The mischief in his eyes remain, as does the smile on his gorgeous mouth.

They have been going to Pride for about 20 years now, ever since New York. London Pride is their usual, but sometimes go to different ones around the world. It's been something they do as a family, even when their son moved out of their home and into his own. 

"You do know I can track him through his phone. That would make it quicker".

Eggsy thinks about this for a moment.

"He doesn't like us to use spy shit on him, but there's thousands of people here. Just be discreet".

So Merlin taps his watch to get the coordinates on Lee. The follow the directions meticulously until they see him. Merlin puts his hands behind his back to turn off his watch.

Lee has grown to be tall and incredibly beautiful. Merlin is always in awe in how much he looks like Eggsy's father. Lee was an inquisitive child who found out they were spies when he was thirteen. But as much as he thought how cool that was, all he ever wanted to be was an architect. 

Today Lee was wearing a loose tank with the pink/yellow/blue bars of the pansexual flag along with booty shorts. Merlin and Eggsy did a double take then just stared at each other. They honesly did not have an idea.

"You found me! Happy Pride Da and Papa!"

Merlin and Eggsy hugged their son and gave him a kiss. When they pulled away, Merlin pulled away and fingered the fabric if Lee's shirt.

"So boyo, I guess this is what you needed to tell us"?

Lee look at his parents and started to laugh.

"God, you call yourself spies? I've always been pan. No, I wanted you to meet Esme and Mark. We're going to be moving in together".

Lee points over to the couple that had been  standing next to him before he came to them. They looked to be in their late 20's, and were holding hands.

"Oh, is that all, you're getting new roommates"?

Lee started to laugh.

"Are you sure you're spies"?

Then Lee points to the float.

The float labelled "Legalize Polyamory".

 

 

 


	5. No Time for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercival-One thing or another interrupts their alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anarchycox

They were supposed to spend a lazy day in bed, the first time in weeks, but as Merlin was peppering kisses down Michael’s chest, his glasses pinged. An emergency situation arose, and they needed Merlin to start putting the specs together for a mission. It took him a few days, sleeping at the mansion, to oversee the enterprise. When it was finished, he couldn’t wait to get home, and continue where they left off.

Unfortunately, by the time Merlin came back, Michael had to leave. One of his informants called and needed to pass critical information. So as Merlin was walking in the door, Michael was leaving, kissing his husband on the cheek and telling him not to worry.

Michael spent two weeks away, disseminating the data, and working with Merlin to shut down the nerve gas factory. When it was all finished, Michael practically skipped onto the plane to go home. 

When he arrived, he found out Merlin was in medical with the flu. His poor husband, with an IV attached to keep him hydrated, was more ill than he had ever seen him before. Michael kissed him on the forehead and went home to sleep.

Merlin was released two days later, but by then, Michael had the flu. It was then his turn to be in the med wing with fluids being pumped into him.

After a week, Michael finally got to go home. But Merlin had to stay. All the agents, sans Michael because he was still recovering, had to go through a mandatory skill assesment test. That took three days.

When Merlin finally got home, his husband pinned his hands above his head, taking turns deeply kissing him and sliding his tongue against his carotid artery and sucking gently. Then-

Merlins glasses ping.

“Goddamn it, Harry. I haven’t spent anytime with my husband! Ye cannae be cockblocking me right now!”

“I just wanted you both to know that you have 48 hours uninterrupted leave. Shag away”. Merlin could hear Eggsy laughing in the background.

Merlin takes off Michael’s and his glasses and breaks them.

“I’ll fix them later, but right now lets go to bed. This floor does nothing for my knees”.

Finally alone, they run upstairs, laughing, to show their love to each other.


	6. No Time for the Wicked: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation.

They lay in bed completely spent, Merlin playing with Michael's hair.

"At one point, we do have to get out of bed".

Merlin smiled. "How about a bath"?

Michael kissed his husband, and went to draw a bath. He poured half a bottle of ginger bath oil into it. He then went back into the bedroom to pull Merlin out of bed. He guided him to the tub and let him go in first, then stepping in after him.

Merlin lay back, leaning on Michael's chest, while he soaped him, scratching his nails lightly Merlin's chest. They then stayed like that till the water cooled.

They then got out of the tub, dried each other off. Putting cashmere robes on, they walked downstairs to get something to eat. Merlin sat Michael down at the table, while he made tea and toasties for them. They ate in the silence of the truly compatable. Just every so often, their feet would overlap one another.

Afterwards, the went into the parlor, where as Merlin made a fire, Michael put some music on. Some classic country music that he knew his husband loved.

They lay down on the couch, in each others arms, again silent.

Sometimes words don't matter.


	7. 12 Years a Prisioner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison AU

He just had two months to go on his sentence. Just two months. He can't cock it up. So what Merlin wants right now is the new prison officer to stop flirting with him. The young one with the honey brown hair and infectious smile.

At least he thinks it's flirting. He hasn't even gotten close to him. But the other inmates have noticed. Keep ragging him about it. Making kissing noises. Asking him where they're going to honeymoon.

No. That's trouble he doesn't need.

But that still doesn't mean he can stop the new officer coming to him.

"How ya today, inmate"?

Officer Unwin glances around and lowers his voice. 

"I understand you knew my father. The name was Lee Unwin"?

Lee Unwin. Yes, this was trouble he definitely didn't need.

Merlin turned slowly, facing him. Glancing around the corridor to make it was empty.

"I don't know you, but listen, I have only a bit left on my time. I don't want any trouble".

"I'm not here to give you trouble. I'm here to help you". 

"I've spent twelve years here without help and I don't need any now".

Jesus, the young man actually winked at him. "Call me Eggsy when we're alone. I got your back, guv".

He winked at Merlin again and left. God help him, Merlin thought.

And after that exchange, Merlin's life changed. The trouble inmates started to avoid him like the plague. Even the officers who lack for a better term, liked to stir shit up. But what was really odd was the gifts left to him on his bed. The tea he loved but hadn't had for so long. Shortbread from a bakery he used to go to. Soap that didn't dry out his skin. Was the lad, well, courting him? It had been a long time since he had anyone interested in him. So he asked him one day.

"Why all the gifts"?

"Well I like you, and you should get used to the better things, eh. Especially since you're gone soon".

"That's it. I'll be gone soon. Why me"?

"Instead of one of these thugs, right? You're a hacker you use your brain. I don't need violence, had enough of that in my life. Got myself a, whatcha call it, mentor who told me I'm more than I am".

At that phrase, Merlin glanced down at the man and looked around to see if anyone else was around. There wasn't. Merlin crowded Eggsy against the wall.

"Harry sent you".

Eggsy was pleased, and his smile was radiant. 

"We was wondering when you clocked in on that. I'm here for you. To help if troublemakers tag you".

"There's no trouble.

"Nah, nipped it before it started".

At that, Eggsy walked away from him.

Later that day, Merlin wasn't too surprised to see Eggsy in his cell. Sitting on the bed. With a new book next to him. Merlin was exasperated.

"Listen, boyo, stop with the gifts. It's too obvious".

"Maybe I want it to be. Maybe I didn't say it right but I like you".

At that Eggsy stood up and pushed Merlin on the bed. Before Merlin could get up, the lad was straddling his lap.

"Like I said, I like you. Nobody is making me do this. You don't have to do anything you don't want", Eggsy slowly ground his groin into Merlin's, "but I think you want it".

Merlin growled and quickly flipped them over so he hovered on top of Eggsy. 

His rutting was furious and Eggsy cupping his arse made him thrust harder. He kissed the lad, covering his mouth, but not enough where you couldn't hear the decadent sounds coming from it. 

Eggsy tossed his cell before he left. He also returned to the cell the same time every day he worked.

The day before Merlin's release, he brought him a suit. Told him to wear it on the outside.

That morning, Merlin looked around for Eggsy. He wanted to see the lad one more time, but to no avail. He wasn't here, today. Looking good, he thought looking at himself wearing the suit in the mirror, feeling good. 

Exiting through the front gates, he sees Harry, with a little more grey in his hair, leaning against the wall like a fucking model, greeted him. They made small talk as they walked to the car.

As Harry opened the back door for Merlin, he asked, "So how did you like my gift? You always had a type".

"I liked him. I really wish I got to say goodbye to him".

Merlin started to enter the car, then stopped.

"Hello, Merlin. You can't get rid of me that easy".

Eggsy, in a bespoke suit, smiled.


	8. Pinic at Hyde Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merwin- they discuss Lee and his partners future with children.

It was such a beautiful day. Sunny, but not too hot. Eggsy wanted to take advantage that he had the day off, and Merlin would have followed his husband anywhere.

The problem was, they weren't the only ones to want to picnic in Hyde Park. There were so many others there, many with small children screeching and running around. 

They laid out the blanket and slowly lowered themselves on it. Eggsy lay down with his head lying on his husbands lap, Merlins fingers carding through his hair.

"Do you remember when Lee was that age"?

"Aye, but he was much better behaved than-", Merlin paused, his eyes on the kids. He didn't finish the though, but didn't have to. Eggsy started laughing.

"My love, you have blinders on. We raised Lee to be polite and respectful, but he did run rings around us. You may want to used to this. What if Esme, Mark, and he decide to have children? I do want to be around for our grandchildren, don't you"?

Merlin thought for a moment. Their Lee always loved children, and was very good with them. But Merlin was growing older, less tolerant of noise and change. He look down at Eggsy. Eggsy took Merlins hand and kissed it.

"I know it's scary, the path Lee has chosen, but it is his choice. Change is hard, but we need to be there for our son no matter what".

Merlin softened. "I'll always take his side. I'm just not too sure we can help him if he has children. We are growing older; I am old".

"We should make an effort to get to know Mark and Esme more. Let's have the trio over for dinner one night. Maybe they won't even want kids".

Merlin bent down to kiss his husband.

"Yes, lets. I'm beginning to like the idea of spoiling them rotten".

They were quiet, both listening and watching the children run around them, picnic basket forgotten.


	9. Your People Shall be My People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Lee's POV. Oh and there's some porn.

The were planning to invite Lee and his partners to dinner. As it turned out, Lee invited Eggsy and Merlin over to their house. Not only to get to know Esme and Mark better, but also to show them the house and what they did to it.

Lee was very nervous. He knew his fathers would support his decisions, but he also understood his situation was unusual.

When he got home, he saw the table was set, the lasagne was already in the oven, and the salad ready to be dressed. Mark took the lead on all things domestic. He just loved taking care of them so much. Lee was wondering where both of them were when he heard a breathy moan from upstairs. He grinned as he took the stairs two at a time. When he got to the top, the door of their bedroom was open and he leaned agaist the doorframe to take in the scene.

Esme was lying on the bed, both legs hitched over Mark's hips, feet on the back of his thighs, as if to press him further in. Mark, on his knees, slowly thrusting, with one hand cupping Esme's breast.

"My parents are due here in under a hour, you know".

Not slowing down, Mark smiled at him.

"You know how she gets, lately". He ended with a particularly sharp thrust. Esme gave a sharp scream.

Lee went over, and bending Mark's head, throughly kissed him, looking into his eyes as they glazed over. Separating himself, he then kneeled down next to Esme. As he cupped the other breast with his hand, he first kissed her eyes, then her mouth.

"Look at me when I kiss you".

Esme opened her eyes, and when she did, Lee's tongue plummeted her mouth, supressing all her breathy moans and screams. He then leaned down to wrap his lips around her nipple and flicked it with his tongue.

"Shit. Buggering fuck. Please. Please. More".

Lee didn't stop, but started to slide the back of his hand down her navel until his thumb was on her clitoris. Then Lee started to gently stroke it. The sounds coming from Esme escalated. Rubbing faster, he hooked two of his fingers and slid them into her next to Marks cock. Esme started shaking, and her back lifted off the bed.

"Oh YES"!

She collapsed back down to catch her breath. The suddeness of her orgasm caused Mark to trigger his own. As he continued panting, he slowly pulled out of Esme and lay right next down to her. Lee took his mouth off Esme s nipple and kissed her stomach.

Lee stood up a smiled down on them.

"If you both want to shower, I'll change the bedding".

Mark glanced at him and laughed.

"Don't forget to open a window. It smells like sex in here".

"Shut up both of you and let me enjoy my afterglow".  
*****************************************

His parents arrived about a half hour later. They had brought a bottle of Montepulciano d'Abruzzo that would go well with lasagne. They were promised a tour of the house later. Really, though, Lee just wanted to air out the bedroom.

Lee loved his parents and knew how lucky he was to have them. They had taken the fact he was in a polyamourous relationship in stride. He knew they were curious about his partners, but would never overstep, and do background checks on them. He was not naive; if they would ever tell them about Kingsman it would be mandatory.

Esme told them about when they met. He had already been seeing Mark. She had contracted Mark to do the illustrations for a cookbook she was publishing for her company. They had hit off and one day, just started to kiss each other. She stopped there, and Lee could see his fathers make their own conclusion.

During the dinner Lee caught his Da glacing at Esme's almost full glass of wine. Esme chimed in.

"I don't drink much and I think it's better to keep a clear head tonight".

Mark spoke about how he came to England from the Bahamas. His father was in waste services and his mother cleaned office buildings at night. He always had someone home when he was. Mark was also the first person to go to university in his family. His parents both died 4 years ago during the White Willow Strike.

Eggsy and Merlin glanced at each other and said nothing.

Esme was in publishing. Loved books as a child. Practically lived in the free library. Her mother was an evangelical whose thoughts were similar to the Westboro Baptist Church in the US. When she introduced Mark and Lee to her, she disowned Esme.

Eggsy spoke. 

"It's not much, but what it's worth you have your family here now. And if you let us", he held Merlin's hand," we'll be part of it".

Esme got up and kissed Eggsy and Merlin on the cheek.

"I would love it".

When all the plate's were cleared. They all stood to give a tour of the house, starting with the lower floor. Then they walked up the staircase. The first room was theirs. When walking in, Eggsy gave his son a sly look. Damn. They didn't air it out enough. They showed the hall bathroom and told about their plans to remodel it. Then they came to the second room, and Mark opened the door. 

It was a larger room than they would have thought. But it wasn't the size of the room that stopped Eggsy and Merlin. Eggsy turned and hugged Esme hard.

In the middle of the room, there was a crib.


	10. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme is at the doctor's, getting a sonogram. Oh, Lee and Mark are there, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For eggsyobsessed

The three of them were in the waiting room of the OBGYN. There was a nervous energy surrounding them as they were waiting to have a sonogram performed on Esme.

"Esme Howard".

"I'm here".

Lee, Esme and Mark rose and went to the nurse. She led them to to the room that housed the sonogram. The nurse instructed Esme to remove her clothing and to put a johnny on and wait on the table.

Esme removed her clothes and put the hospital gown on. She propped herself on top of the examination table.

"I'm nervous. What if they find something wrong? I've been vomiting more than I have since the beginning". Esme started to shake.

Both of the men walked over and put their arms around around her. They knew she was worried. However, they both thought it was more because her mother wasn't with her, didn't approve of her, of them.

The doctor finally came into the room. She greeted everyone and instructed Esme to lie back. She did so with her men holding her hand. She felt Mark run het shoulder and she tilted her head so she could feel his hand on the nape of her neck. The doctor questioned Esme about her eating habits and sleep schedule, also was she taking her prenatal vitamins, all the while rubbing Esme's stomach with the conducting gel.

"Well here's the moment of truth".

The doctor rolled the wand over her abdomen, pinpointing where the fetus was. On the screen popped their baby. It was so tiny, but it was easy to see the shape.

"Okay looking good so far. Do you see that fluttering there," the doctor pointed,"that would be the heartbeat".

All three let out a collected sigh of both relief and wonder. None realised that they had been holding their breath.except the doctor, she had seen that happen a hundred times.

"Okay, now here's the hands", she pointed at them, "the feet. All show sign of normal development. Now is Mum and the Dads a little more at ease"? She laughed.

Esme couldn't stop looking at the screen. That was her baby, nay, their baby. It was healthy. She started to tear up.

"Okay, so what was the decision about the sex of the baby. Would you lke to know it or are we looking to be surprised"?

Esme collected herself and spoke.

"We would like to know the sex. This one has given us enough surprises'.

The doctor smiled at the trio. "Oh, you will have many surprises as parents. Some days they will amazing and other times frustrating".

She wiggled the wand around for a moment then exclaimed.

"There it is! Hold on, let me take a photo. Okay, the sex is-".  
******************************************  
Eggsy was at home with his husband. It had been a long day filling in forms and balancing the quartely budget. He lay on the sofa with his head in Merlin's lap, getting his temples gently massaged when his phone buzzed. He opened the file and there was a sonogram picture. Just the picture and nothing else. He looked at it and smiled.

"Darling? It seems as though we're going to have a grandaughter".


	11. Grandfather's Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee know his fathers all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For eggsyobsessed, because she needs it.

"It's best to go now. Esme, soon you won't want to move so much. All of you need to take some time for yourselves before the bairn arrives. Also, you never did get a honeymoon...".

Lee didn't trust his parents. Though they were often generous, but there was something about this offer that seemed less than genuine. Merlin and Eggsy offered to send them to Bali for 9 days. Yes, they were up to something, but soon Esme wouldn't be able to fly and Mark was going to spend hours a day alone with the baby, as he was the self designated house-husband.

Mark spoke up. 

"I've never been to Bali. I think it would be good for us. We need to charge up for baby".

Lee groaned. His fathers were so manipulative, but he wouldn't deprive his mates of something so adventurous, and if he knew his parents, luxurious to boot. Fucking spies.  
************************************************  
It had been a wonderful holiday. The water warm, the scenery beautiful, the food delicious, and the bed especially large. There was a couple of days that they didn't even leave it, ordering room service and turning away housekeeping. Lee was glad they had accepted his parents generousity.

That is, until they opened the front door.

There were boxes and boxes in the parlor. Some opened, but most closed. Merlin on the couch folding what looked like to be onesies and blankets. He looked up, shocked.

"What are all ye doing here? You're not to be back for three hours".

"Goddamnit Da! I knew you were up to something! Fucking liars".

Eggsy ran down the stairs. He was livid.

"Lee McGarry-Unwin! I don't give a shit how old you are, you WILL not speak to your father in that manner! I understand you're upset with us, but tough shite. Grandparents prerogitive. We bought the baby everything you will need. Clothes, blankets, socks, those little mittens, a video monitor that works over wifi, a bottle warmer, a subscription to a diaper service, and all kinds of stuff a baby will need. Esme, there's a voucher for a breast pump. Get the one you like most. Don't worry. There's still so many other things a baby will need, but at least let us have this".

Lee opened his mouth to argue, but Esme spoke instead.

"This is so generous. Thank you so much! We really didn't know how much we needed. Do us a favor, let us handle the rest. Please".

Lee saw Eggsy relax. He knew how much his father loved his partners, but he particularly adored Esme. Esme in turn, loved his parents, especially since hers were not in their lives, but also knew how to handle the older men.

Merlin spoke up. 

"Aye. We will in the future. We know we overstepped, but we are just two excited old men looking foward to their first granchild".

Jesus. His Da could lay it on thick, but then Lee really looked at him. He was getting older, reminding Lee of his age. Lee softened.

"Okay. We'll let it go for now, but seriously, check in with the big things in the future".

Lee saw both of his fathers stiffen, and their eyes go sideways. Christ, what else were they up to?

"Okay, spill it. What else have you two been up to"?

Merlin whispered, "the nursery".

They all walked up the staircase, with Eggsy and Merlin up front. Eggsy babbling how if they don't like it, it could go back to the way it used to be.

The front of the nursery door was painted in a trompe l'oeil of an inside of a closet, with coats and furs peeking out, but it was the inside that made them catch their breath.

Scenery of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe graced the walls, with illustrations of Mr. Tumnus, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, and of course, Aslin. All done in the same manner of the door. On the ceiling, there was a younger Merlin as Peter, Aunt Roxy as Susan, Eggsy as Edmund, and Aunt Daisy as Lucy.

All were speechless. Lee couldn't say anything. It was gorgeous and perfect. Esme started to speak.

"How...how did you know this was my favorite book as a child"?

Merlin walked over to her and gave a mighty hug.

"My darling, I have my ways".


	12. Authors note

Hi. I'm letting all those who subscribed to me know that this is a series now.

Eggsyobsessed has marvelous headcanons and will be co-authoring it with me. Those plot bunnies cannot be wasted!

I hope you enjoy.


End file.
